


Packing

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur are going on vacation the next day and Merlin is busy packing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Packing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for merlin writers Trope Bingo, squares are: established relationship, courtain fic (I hope I really know what that means and used it correctly) and hurt/comfort
> 
> Sorry, not beta'd.

Merlin ran back and forth, dragging t-shirts out of the closet and some of Arthur’s shirts, too. Then he stuffed some short and jeans into the suitcase and took a deep breath, frowning slightly as he pondered what else they might need. 

Arthur took a deep breath, readjusted his glasses and kept on staring at the screen of his laptop. That it was his first day of his annual leave didn’t mean he could kick back and do nothing, he needed to check some reports before they left and Merlin and his running about drove him crazy.

“Merlin!”

“What? Do you want to take the blue jacket? Do we need stuff like that?” Merlin held the jacket in question up.

Arthur sighed. “Could you stop packing for a moment and let me finish my work?”

“This is work, too. You only toss a few things into your suitcase last minute and we’ll have to waste two days of our precious time off so we can hunt down everything you’ve forgotten!”

Arthur knew that Merlin was right, but of course he would never admit it. He just hated packing.

A while later, Arthur heard a loud “OW!”

“Merlin?” He jumped up. “Are you alright?” He rushed over to where Merlin was hopping up and down on one leg. “What happened?”

“Fucking suitcase!” Merlin glared at it.

“Stubbed toe?”

Merlin nodded and Arthur had some difficulty to not laugh. Only Merlin could place a suitcase on the floor, knowing exactly where it was and still stubb his toe at it.

“Sit down, I’ll check if it’s still attached to your foot. And let me get some ice.”

“What if it isn’t?” Merlin sat down on the bed, pulled the sock off his foot and examined the toe that had ungently connected with the suitcase.

Arthur came back in, the ice cubes wrapped in a dish towel. “Then we’ll get you a new one.” Carefully, he examined the toe, ignored Merlin's hissing and further ouch-ing and then placed the dish towel with the ice on it.

“Now it’ll freeze off.” Merlin complained

“Where’s the difference? It's a gonner anyway.” Now Arthur grinned.

“You’re mean!” Merlin went into pouting-mode. "Big old meanie!"

Sitting down next to him, Arthur leaned over and pressed a kiss on Merlin’s temple. “Come here, you injured fragile little creature, let me take care of you and make the pain go away.”

Merlin leaned against him. “Yes, please.”

“How about,” Arthur whispered into Merlin’s ear, “I’ll give you a blowjob, so you will forget about the toe?”

Sniffling, Merlin frowned. “And who will pack the suitcases? We’re supposed to board a plane tomorrow morning!”

Arthur sighed. “Blowjob first, packing later? I promise I’ll help.”

 

When their taxi to the airport arrived the next morning, Merlin slammed the lids of their suitcases shut, cursing and muttering and Arthur ran out of the house with wet hair, sure that most of the things he still wanted to take along were not in his luggage.


End file.
